What if I lose everything?
by Faryn Queens
Summary: One-shot. The end of 5X02 with a strange and surprising twist.


One-shot. Idea that popped into my head after 5X02 aired.

**"What if I lose everything?"**

Blair knocked on Chuck's apartment door casually like she had many times before. She began knocking more rapidly when there was no answer. Finally she heard a faint voice telling her it was open and she could let herself in.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were still interested in me" he starred at her with a squint in his eyes, a shallow glass of dark liquid in his paw. The tie around his dark purple robe was loose around his waist. He sat in a high backed chair like some kind of evil genius. The only thing he was missing; a cat to stroke.

"It isn't you, i'm here for" she strutted over to the couch and sat. "I'm looking for a person I can have an emotionally loaded conversation with right now. Dan isn't at the loft. Where's Nate?"

"Nathaniel is out"

"How is he? I haven't seen him in awhile"

"He's fine" Chuck said definitively. "I however,..._might have a broken rib_" he sipped more on his dark amber liquid.

"If you were to ask how I was, i'd say..._pregnant_" she sighed.

"Don't say it out loud, it makes it sound real" Chuck downed his glass and poured another. Blair wished he asked if she would like anything. A glass of water would have been nice. She was parched but wouldn't dare ask him to fetch her a glass.

"I hoped denial would last longer as a coping mechanism but breast tenderness and morning sickness made that impossible"

"Breast tenderness?" Chuck took a seat a little to close to her on the couch. "Kinda kinky isn't it?" his eyes travelled to her chest.

"Chuck..." she rolled her eyes with disgust. "It's not funny, it's actually really painful" she winced.

"Painful? It can't be nearly as bad as the splitting headache I have right now,...plus I had a doctor over here today. He said my injuries are borderline dangerous,..."

"Chuck, I'm scared" she became vulnerable around him.

"I'm fine. But...look at this bruise" he undid his robe and showed her the gash and purple mark across his ribcage.

"No, I mean_ I'm_ scared,..." her bottom lip shook.

"You have options" he spoke in an overly deep voice still checking out his _award-winning_ bruise.

"I've considered them all,...I'm keeping it" only then did Chuck's eyes remove themselves from his purple flesh.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that..." he sighed. "Have you told Louis it's my spawn in your womb?"

"I only slept with you once. I've slept with Louis,...a hundred times. So by the sheer law of probability, it must be his" she appeased herself.

"Except,..." he took a seat beside her, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"Except what?" Blair straightened up on the couch.

"It's obviously mine" he laughed deeply.

"How do you figure?"

"...I'm Chuck Bass."

"How exactly does that account for anything?" his simple answer that lacked any support to the argument made her want to scream.

"It just does. It's who I am" he hissed. "It's a strong likely hood..." he smirked to himself while swishing his glass of booze.

"No,..." she shook her head. "I can't be this close to having all my dreams come true only to have them yanked away by one meaningless night with you"

"I know you're worried about losing your Princess status but you should tell Louis"

Blair's eyes welled up with tears, and she nodded knowing he was right. "...And what if I lose everything" he voice shook with fear.

"How could you lose everything? I'm your everything," and with that Chuck stood to pour himself another drink leaving Blair alone on the couch.

Blair was jolted awake and found herself right where she drifted off. Her head still resting gently on Dan's chest, her body curled up comfortably on the soft couch.

"Are you okay?" Dan's head tilted, worried about her.

"I'm fine" she smiled, realizing she was safe and sound. "I'm really,...i'm fine" she took a deep breath, then wiped her eyes when she felt complete alleviation.

Dan felt her body continue to shake, his arms wrapped around her instinctively. "You're okay..." he steadied her, then handed her, her cup of tea. She drank from it immediately, then handed it back.

"Bad dream or soemthing?" he pulled her back into his chest so she could relax and began rubbing her shoulder.

"Nightmare"

XOXOX

**THE END.**


End file.
